


Визитка

by WTF Bucky Bottom 2021 (WTF_Bucky_Bottom_2021)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, M/M, Зимняя Фандомная Битва 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:07:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29041374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Bucky_Bottom_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Bucky%20Bottom%202021
Summary: Визитная карточка команды WTF Bucky Bottom 2021
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 18
Kudos: 58
Collections: Level 1: Визитка 2021 (внеконкурс)





	Визитка

<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Bucky_Bottom_2021/works">  
<img src="https://s8.hostingkartinok.com/uploads/images/2021/01/c9073f1c0a4d0d5bd3c76b5be7fdf458.gif"  
width="500" />

<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Bucky_Bottom_2021/works">  
<img src="https://i.ibb.co/P4JrwBX/2.gif" alt="баннер2" width="500" />

<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Bucky_Bottom_2021/works">  
<img src="https://i.ibb.co/TbDqB36/3.gif" alt="баннер3" width="500" />


End file.
